


Day 181 - A La La La La Long

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [181]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex (yay!), Slash, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John knows all about sweat.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 181 - A La La La La Long

John knows all about sweat. He knows about the kind of sweat you produce when you crawl through sand that is so hot it burns your skin while the sun scorches you from above. He knows about the cold sweat that spreads all over your body when you duck behind a burning car, heavily under fire, your hands desperately trying to keep the man in front of you from bleeding out. 

He knows about the good kinds of sweating too. The sweat your body produces when you work hard or do sports. Or have sex.

Sherlock rarely sweats. Seriously. Even when he runs around and jumps buildings in that thick coat that he wears until it’s really way too warm outside to wear it, he does not sweat.

At first John was simply amazed by that. Then he felt challenged. It got much easier to try and get Sherlock sweaty after they became physically involved though. Turns out given the right um... occasion, Sherlock _can_ get sweaty.

Nothing gets John as hard as he is now than watching Sherlock writhing on the bed in almost-agony under John’s touch, the light from the street lamp outside glistering on his sweaty skin. Hearing the soft pleading whispers in-between the moans. 

He leans down to take that beautiful man apart, reduce him to babbling.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'sweating'.  
> Does anyone get the title? ;)
> 
> Look, a post! :D  
> Posted in the midst of a very hectic day, so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
